Reliving Life
by Not Your Averagee
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is in his 7th year at Hogwarts, and Lily is in her 6th year. They were best friends when they were little, but it's all changed now. Can they become friends again, or will 'people' get in the way of a new friendship? R&R please!  :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, there are two awesometastic authors for this story 'Not Your Average…' who is Lily and '.' is Scorpius (: We are writing this story cause we can, and we are really bored. So, if you don't like it, don't read it! FAANKS'!. (:

**Chapter 1: The End of an Old, Broken Friendship**

Lily POV

I looked in the mirror as we were about to leave for Platform 9 ¾. I wore my mini denim shorts with my long black stockings underneath. My loose blue shirt tied in a knot on my hip. My hair hung down my face and I threw it into a curly ponytail that hung down the side. Just as I finished, the door of my room flew open with a bang, and James came in.

"Hurry up!" he yelled at me. "No-one else took this long to get ready for _school_" he drew out the last word.

I just huffed at him and picked up my Hogwarts trunk, then walked out the door. I found dad waiting with mom in his arms, in front of the fireplace. Albus stood beside them with a cheeky grin on his face. I wonder if dad realised that his hair had gone bright green. I smiled at Albus then put my trunk next to him. Mom looked at me and asked "Are you finally ready yet?" God my family was awesome; I started to think to myself. I nodded and laughed slightly.

When I stood out of the fireplace near the train station, I felt the warm flames disappear and I missed them. I walked into the station and through platform 9 and 10 and dissolving in front of me was the majestic Hogwarts Express.

Scorpius POV:

As I finished putting all of the gel in my hair, I stared at the picture of her at the top corner of my mirror. I missed the good times I had with Lily; we used to be so close. I sighed and took the picture and put it into my trunk. I closed the lid and carried it downstairs.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! How long does it take you to get dressed? We were about to send a search party up there looking for you!" My mother laughed and stood up. I rolled my eyes and placed the trunk next to my father, who was sitting down, staring into space. "Dad? Hello, anybody there?" I said and he shook his head and looked at me. "Let's go!" My mom said, obviously recognising the tension between us. We both nodded and I stood beside my mom, while dad took my trunk, and we spun into nothing.

When the train station appeared in front of me, I let out a sigh of relief. I checked to see if I was missing anything and smiled when I saw Lily at the other side of the station. She looked even better than ever, and her beautiful auburn hair was hanging loosely across her shoulder in a curly ponytail. I grinned and ran towards her.

Lily POV:

He was coming towards me. His grey-blue misty eyes were staring at me. Scorpius and I hadn't been that close since our first year. Sure I missed him, but I was over that now…Oh no. My parents didn't know that I fraternized with the Malfoys. I gave mom and dad a quick hug and waved to my brothers and went in the opposite direction to them and I prayed to Lord that they didn't see Scorpius. When he got closer I walked off away from him. I saw his expression change when I walked away. His face was full of despair and disappointment. I ran onto the train and found a carriage with Hugo. Hugo was my absolute best friend. We started talking about what we did over the Holidays and told stories about our parents. Ron, his dad, was really, really funny. Our parents were the best when they got together.

Scorpius POV:

I saw her walking towards me, I had hoped we would be able to be friends again. I frowned when she turned the other way. I was tempted to follow her, but I saw Joanie sitting in the carriage with her head leaned against the window. She was my best friend, and I couldn't leave her alone. I kissed mom and dad goodbye and took my trunk to the train and went into Joanie's cabin.

"Hey. I've missed you." I smiled down at her and a big grin came onto her face. She stood up and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you too." "How was your holidays?" I asked her and I put my trunk on the overhead compartments, and sat across from her. "Mom and dad were fighting again." She sighed and sat next to me, and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulder and frowned. "I'll be right back." I said with a smile and walked out of the carriage. I walked down the aisle and looked into every cabin. Of course, she was sitting with her dumb, ginger cousin; Hugo. I knocked onto the door, and he opened it.

"What do you want, Malfoy." He groaned. I rolled my eyes. "You're exactly like your father." I droned and he rolled his eyes. "How would you know, do you stalk me?" "No. I've heard many stories about your father, and his friend, Potter." I turned and looked at Lily. "I need to talk to you."

Lily POV:

"How dare you talk about my father like that?" I stood up and yelled at him. He seemed to be shocked at me. God, he was stupid. How could he think that he could talk about my father and then expect me to act like everything has been fine between us for the past five years! He stuttered with no reply and I sat back down with my arms crossed and looked out the window.

Hugo turned to him and said "I think you better leave now Malfoy" the way that he looked at him was filled with hatred.

Scorpius POV: 

I looked at her with shock and turned to leave. "I'm sorry for acting out like that. I just…" I didn't think to finish the rest, and I walked away.

Lily POV:

I heard the carriage door shut and I turned to Hugo. I got up and hugged him. No words were needed, he just hugged me back. He was the only person in the family that knew about mine and Scorpius' friendship. We sat back down again and he helpfully changed the subject. Rose walked in not soon after, wearing her Head Girl badge. "Hey Lily" She smiled and then turned to Hugo. "It's probably best that you change into your robes now. We'll be arriving soon." And with that, she left. We changed and then I sat next to the window yet again. I looked outside and in the distance I saw Hogwarts. I smiled to myself.

Scorpius POV:

I frowned and slapped myself in the face. I knew I shouldn't have dissed her dad, and uncle, but I had too, my own flesh and blood was their moral enemy. I went back to my cabin and sat next to Joanie, who was curled up in a ball, and was crying. I picked her up, and put her in my lap. She put her head on my chest, and I felt the tears through my shirt. "What's wrong?" I asked her and she looked at me. "What do you think?" she said, lifting up her head and showing me her arm. There were cuts all over it. "They're cursed cuts, you can't heal them." She sobbed. "How did this happen?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Dad" she said solemnly "Why don't you tell anyone?" I asked her "You know he works in the Ministry, if I tell them, he'll get fired, and then I'll be in more pain! God!" she said and put her head on my chest again. She lifted it up and looked into my eyes, she leaned in closer to me and put her lips onto mine. I tried to get her off me, but she was determined to kiss me. She meant a lot to me, but I had no idea she liked me in this way. I needed a distraction from Lily, so I didn't struggle at all.

Lily POV:

When the train finally stopped Hugo helped me get my trunk and we walked off together. I saw Scorpius and Joanie together. She seemed to be absolutely ecstatic, whilst he just looked confused. I got into a carriage and waited for it to leave. Hugo, Lorcan and I were sitting beside each other when two more people came and joined us. And of course, it had to be Scorpius and Joanie. I have never been through a more awkward moment in my life! Joanie had the smuggest expression on her face and I didn't like it. Something happened. Scorpius kept looking at me and whenever I turned to him he stared at the ground. I snapped at him "What are you looking at?" he smirked and replied quietly "You." I laughed quietly to myself.

Hugo and Lorcan looked as though they were watching a tennis match. They went from staring at me to Scorpius. Back to me, then Scorpius. He opened his mouth and then shut it again. "You got something to say?" I glared at him.

Scorpius POV:

I didn't actually know what had just happened. I got off the train, and Joanie was probably the happiest person in the world. She had a skip in her step, and I knew she wanted to tell everyone. We got towards the carriages, and there was only one left, I had hoped Lily had already left in one.

Joanie climbed in before me, and then I mentally screamed when I saw Lily. I felt awkward, and I wanted to apologise to her, but I couldn't.

Joanie still looked happy, and I knew Lily was starting to suspect something. I kept looking at her. Her beautiful hazel eyes were captivating. I had to make sure she didn't see me staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She retorted. I needed to think of a reply, and fast. "You" I smirked and Joanie gripped onto my arm. I heard her laugh at me. I grinned. This was the first step to rekindling our friendship.

Hugo and Lorcan were staring at me. I glared at them and they stopped. I was about to apologise, but I decided not to. "You got something to say?" She glared at me. "Yes, actually, I do! I'm sorry for being such a screw up! I'm sorry our friendship didn't work out. I'm sorry I dissed your father! I'm sorry I ever met you!" I frowned, and jumped out of the carriage. I stood and saw nothing. I started to walk towards the castle.

Lily POV:

Joanie was pissed. I could see it in her eyes. I felt bad about what I said to him. I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. I decided to leave as well. I heard Hugo behind me. "She is actually quite like him, you know." I put the finger up behind me at him and laughed. He did too. I saw Scorpius' outline just ahead of me. He must've heard of my footsteps because he looked up at me. I ran back towards him, and he smiled. When I got near him panting, he embraced me in a tight hug.

Scorpius POV:

I had hoped she would come back to me, and apologise. I'd apologise too. I put my head down and put my hands in my pocket, and only listened to the sound of my footsteps. I heard a crunch of feet on the gravel road and looked up. I saw her. Her outline was clear. She was the skinniest girl, you could ever meet, thought she ate a lot. She started to run towards me and I smiled. When she was a foot away, I contained her in a warm hug, and hoped she had forgiven me. "I'm sorry. I could never, ever regret meeting you. Ever!" I sighed and put my chin on her head.

Lily POV:

He held me close and I placed my head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I could never, ever regret meeting you. Ever!" he said to me and put his chin on my head. I smiled and replied. "Me neither. I'm sorry that I snapped at you so much earlier. Just please don't insult my family" I said with a grin and looked up at him. He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. I took his hand and we walked towards the castle. I wished that we could spend more time together now; he's grown into such a sweet person. Why couldn't we be in the same year? We needed to have some classes together! I wanted to be his friend again. But then again I didn't.

Scorpius POV:

I felt her cheekbones rise and she said, "Me neither. I'm sorry that I snapped at you so much earlier. Just please don't insult my family" She was so forgiving sometimes, and she always seemed to make light of the situation. I chuckled lightly and kissed her on the forehead. I felt her take my hand, and in my head I heard cheering and clapping. We strolled towards the castle. I wish this school would let me go down a year. I didn't think this was the beginning of a new friendship, but the end of an old broken one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We don't own any of these characters, except Joanie! They belong to the amazing J.K Rowling

**Chapter 2: Gossip**

Lily POV:

The hugging and hand holding between the two of us was nothing unusual. Even when we were eleven; that's just how we were. It didn't mean a thing. As we held hands walking towards the castle I heard him breathing in heavily. He seemed nervous, or anxious. I wasn't sure. We walked in complete silence.

As we reached the gate, we saw a teacher, waiting for us. It was McGonagall. She was tapping her fingers on her arms, which were crossed against her chest. "Where have you two been?" her voice was harsh. I looked over to Scorpius quickly and he was edgy then I looked to McGonagall and she was impatient. Neither one of us answered. "Detention Mr Malfoy!" he stammered "Wh-what a-about Lily?" he was such a sell-out I thought jokingly to myself "Another one for you" she scowled. Wow, she has gotten grumpy with age. And then Professor Blaise; the head of Slytherin appeared out of the shadows. _Perfect._ "I don't find that to be fair to be quite honest, Headmistress. I believe that a detention for Lily as well is in order." He glowered at me then turned and walked away. From the distance he called out to McGonagall that she was to organise the detention plans for the both of us.

Scorpius POV:

I didn't think much of what just happened. It was normal between us; we used to fight a lot as well. When we approached the castle, I remembered a time when we went and put slugs into Hagrid's pumpkin patch. We got detention for a week. She was truly, a Slytherin at heart. I reckon she begged the Sorting Hat to put her in Gryffindor.

I saw McGonagall standing there. CRAP! I thought to myself. I swear she hates me. "Where have you two been?" She asked with her voice raised. I didn't dare answer, and I knew Lily was thinking the same. I was worried. "Detention Mr Malfoy!" she shrieked. "Wh-what a-about Lily?" I knew Lily would hate me for this. "Another one for you" Yeah, this woman hates me! I saw Professor Blaise coming towards us. Jackpot! "I don't find that to be fair to be quite honest, Headmistress. I believe that a detention for Lily as well is in order." I saw him glower at Lily and I smiled lightly towards him. He was curious, the fact that we were together was confusing, even to me. I heard them talking about detention plans. I hoped they put us together. I laughed lightly and shook my head. We walked towards the Great Hall, still holding hands, and everyone stared at us. I saw Joanie sobbing at the end of the Slytherin table. I mouthed goodbye to Lily and walked off towards Joanie.

I sat next to her and put my head to hers. "Do I even need to ask what's wrong?" I queried and chuckled under my breath. "Where the bloody hell were you? Were you snogging her, right after you were snogging me? You obnoxious fraud!" She stood up and left the table. She got jealous really easily. But she was really very loveable.

Lily POV:

We entered the Great Hall and everyone was staring at us. That's just what I need, I little publicity. I rolled my eyes. He mouthed a silent goodbye to me and left for his own table. I walked to Hugo, who was sitting with Lorcan, who was absolutely laughing so much that he looked as though he was about to cry. I joined them and the two boys went silent immediately. It actually scared me a bit. And then they started to question me, Hugo mainly. "Where were you? What took you so long? What were you doing with Malfoy?" I quietened him, slowly. "I was walking to the school. It took me a while because I walked. And I was walking with Malfoy. Happy?" I replied wittily. He just made a disapproving sound. Then I quickly added in, "Oh, I also have a detention for being late." I made a face that showed I wasn't pleased. "Who from?" asked Lorcan. "Blaise…" I responded with disappointment. The boys just laughed at me and I sat in silence. Were Scorpius and I becoming friends again? Oh, this is stupid.

I looked around the hall and noticed that Scorpius was sitting alone, or without Joanie at least. He didn't seem upset though. Do I seriously want to be his friend again?

Scorpius POV:

I was sort of happy that Joanie was gone. Her deplorable attitude was annoying me. I sighed, and started to tap the table. McGonagall was droning out all of the announcements for the first years. "…And Scorpius Malfoy will be helping me with Duelling Club for this year." I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Damn! I thought, as I saw McGonagall looking at me with a devilish grin on her face. Professor Blaise stood up and whispered quietly to McGonagall. "…And helping us will be Lily Potter." I smiled and looked over to her. She looked over at me and she sighed. I gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head and looked towards McGonagall. "She's just a Gryffindor mate, let her go." Logan Dariot said. Logan had been my friend since first year, and he was the only person to know about our companionship. I knew he wouldn't tell a soul. I sighed and shook my head. "It's much more than that." I looked over at her, and prayed that she would see what I really felt for her.

Lily POV: 

I sighed as I heard my name being called out. I hated the Duelling Club. No-one listened to you. Scorpius looked over at me with a quizzical glance and I just shook my head and turned back to McGonagall. Doing this with Scorpius was going to be awkward. Hugo and Lorcan burst into an immense fit of laughter when it was announced. They seemed to laugh at everything, so I just simply rolled my eyes at them as always. When the feast began Hugo ate nearly everything in sight. Lorcan hardly ate at all. I have to admit that when it comes to food, I can be a bit of a hog. Although I never seem to gain weight which was frigging Awesome, I was skinny as. We all walked to the grand staircase when the feast concluded. I felt a tap on my shoulder and, of course, it was Scorpius. I turned around to him and was just about to walk away when Peeves, tipped a bucket of ice cold water on us. I just let out a deep breath and looked up at Peeves. He cackled and flew away. I picked up the bucket that was filled with water and pegged it straight at him. Luckily, I have a good throwing arm and it hit him perfectly. It went through him and slowed down as though Peeves was made of jelly. Everyone around was laughing. SHAME!

Scorpius POV:

When the feast came, I hardly ate everything. I looked over at Lily who was eating a lot. I laughed lightly and shook my head. Even if we didn't talk at all, she always had a way to make me smile. When everyone had finished eating, we all went towards the grand staircase, so we could go towards our Common Rooms. I had to hurry; otherwise everyone would be stuck outside. I saw Lily and I thought I could just reach her. "Salazar. That's the password to get in" I told Logan. He rolled his eyes and ran up the staircase. I ran towards her and tapped her on the back. She turned around and rolled her eyes. I saw Peeves coming and I suddenly felt ice cold water poured onto me. He just tipped a bucket of water onto us! I felt like swearing, but I saw everyone looking at us. He chortled and glided off. Lily picked up the bucket which still had some water in it and threw it really, really hard towards him. I was surprised when it went straight through him ever so slowly. Peeves was made of a jelly type substance and it was basically sitting in him. I saw everyone laughing and I knew that Peeves was embarrassed.

McGonagall came to us, and gave us towels. She cursed under her breath at Peeves and walked off. "You should try out for Beater when Quidditch trials are on." I smirked at her and walked off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Lily POV: 

"You should try out for Beater when Quidditch trials are on." Scorpius leered at me, and he walked off. I whispered to myself. "I'm a seeker baby." I dried myself and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hugo, Lorcan and I stayed out in the Common Room for a while before going into the dormitories, as it was nowhere near as fun without me. When I told them this I winked and they shook their head at me. It wasn't until eleven that we went upstairs. I wish that I could stay in the guys' dorms; I got on with them so much better than the stuck-up girls I have to share my dorm with. I sat in my bed, thinking, just thinking. I had a lot going through my mind. Duelling Club, Hugo's new girlfriend; which makes me laugh, Quidditch and then Scorpius.

Eventually I couldn't sleep and the clock was ticking its way closer and closer to two am. I reached into trunk, and pulled out a small book from the bottom. It hasn't come out since my last day of my first year. I got up and looked through the window, then opened the book. It was filled of beautiful photos of me and Scorpius. I saw the day before we split apart and slammed the book shut. I used all my strength and I threw the book out the window, as a far as I possibly could. It disappeared into the darkness. The thing with me and Malfoy…? Yeah, it wasn't going to work. And with that I stormed into my bed and pulled the pillow over my head and stayed like that until the sun rose of the castle.

Scorpius POV: 

As I walked into the Common Room , I saw Logan standing there. He grinned at me. "So…" "Go away!" I yelled at him and I stormed into the Dorm's. I dried myself off, and threw my trunk onto the floor. Luckily, no one else was in here. I sat on my bed and leaned forward, with my elbows on my knees and my hands on my head. I looked at the mess I created and saw the picture of Lily. I bent down and picked it up. I felt ashamed that I ever wanted to be her friend again. I looked at the picture and walked to the window. I opened it, and climbed out of it, onto the ground. I put the picture on the ground. I pointed my wand at the picture. "Goodbye Lily" I said "Incendio" I looked at the bright red flames. I looked over at the darkness surrounding me. I saw a book. It looked somewhat familiar. I walked over and picked it up. Turning through the pages, I realised that this was the book Lily and I created. I smiled remembering the good times, and looked up at her window. It was still open. I smiled and walked to the wall. I conjured a spell, and a ladder formed on the wall. I climbed up it, with the book under my shoulder. When I got there, I climbed into the dorm. She was beautiful when she slept. I placed the book at the end of her bed and wrote on the back "I found the book, now we have to find our friendship." I crept back out the window, and went back into my dorm, and contently fell asleep with a grin on my face.

Lily POV:

I woke in the morning to the sound of the girls in my dorm chatting on the end of my bed. They were holding the book of me and Scorpius. I was in for Hell… When they saw me wake they hammered me about him, I wasn't actually quite sure what they were saying to be honest. I was really drowsy. When I finally was able to pay attention to what they were saying, they were talking about a boy sneaking into our room. Then I finally remembered "Where the bloody hell did you get that book?" I yelled. They looked at me with their stupid bimbo faces and replied, "It was at the end of your bed, silly." Then they continued on with their own conversation. "Eew, I can't believe that there was a guy in our room." "Omg, there was a guy in our room!" Her face lit up. I rolled my eyes and snatched the book. I found a note attached. "Hey, I was reading that." Called out one of the girls but I didn't pay her any attention. It read "I found the book, now we have to find our friendship." Scorpius…of course. The girls took the note from me and started their gossiping crap again. "Ooh, you and Scorpius? How yummy! He's so romantic and sweet." Her voice went from devilish to something that seemed as though she was in a trance. And, I knew that this was going to spread, like any other piece of frigging gossip around this school.

Scorpius POV:

I woke in the morning and noticed no one was here. I got changed and no one was in the Common Room. I went downstairs, towards the Great Hall and Peeves was sitting at the bottom of the staircase. "You love Lily! You love Lily! Lily doesn't LOVE you! She HATES you! NOBODY likes you!" he grinned and flew off. I swore at him under my breath, and realised he knew about the book. SHIT! I walked into the Great Hall. Everyone was whispering and I groaned. I looked over at Lily, who had her head bowed down in shame. Even the Professors looked smug. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everything immediately went quiet and I knew I was going to get a detention "SO WHAT IF A SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR ARE FRIENDS. THIS ISN'T LIKE THE TIMES WHEN VOLDEMORT WAS AROUND, AND THEY HAD TO HATE EACH OTHER. IT SHOULDN'T MATTER WHAT HOUSE SHE IS IN. WOULD YOU ALL BE SNIGGERING LIKE YOU ALL ARE NOW IF SHE WAS IN RAVENCLAW, OR EVEN HUFFLEPUFF? SO PLEASE, SHUT UP ABOUT THIS. LILY IS EMBARRASED!" I exhaled deeply and McGonagall stood up. "DETENTION!" I smirked and looked over at Lily, who had a petite grin on her face.


End file.
